¿Me enseñas a besar?
by Brirainbow
Summary: Uchiha y Uzumaki historicamente siempre han sido polos opuestos, ahora no iba a ser la excepción.
1. chapter 1

Tenían una relación algo extraña. Mucha se podría decir.

Se atraían, eso estaba más que claro.

Eran amigos desde pequeños, donde estaba uno estaba el otro, sin duda alguna. Desde pequeños el rubio fue interrumpiendo el espacio personal de esta, a pesar de Sarada ser muy cerrada. Pero lo fue haciendo inconscientemente, se sentía sumamente cómodo con ella, no le prestaba atención a estar a escasos centímetros.

Y ella, pues, siempre supo que ese chico era muy extrovertido, no se daba cuenta de las cosas que hacía, les restaba importancia. Al comienzo pensó que era algo molesto, pues el rubio era algo brusco cuando pasaba sus brazos por sus hombros, claramente se ganaba una llave de judo muchas veces. Luego Boruto controló su emoción y fue más cuidadoso. Luego simplemente se acostumbró a su cercanía.

Se apoyaban incondicionalmente. Se preocupaban uno por el otro, más de lo que les gustaría admitir.

Muchas personas insinuaron que hacían una genial pareja, pero no lo eran. Siempre terminaban sonrojados y excusándose diciendo que solo eran tan cercanos por sus padres.

Había gente que no se tragaba ese cuento.

\- Mmm, somos amigos de Chouchou desde que nacimos, así como tú y Sarada. Pero ustedes parecen otra cosa. – Le dijo Inojin un día.

Shikadai no tomaba partido en eso, pues estaba de acuerdo con inojin, Solo que el tema de que ellos dos tuvieran algo lo tenía sin cuidado. Así que solo atinó a bostezar, ignorando la conversación y esperando que lo ignoraran también.

Cuando eran algo más jóvenes y Sarada comenzó a salir con chicos, Boruto la cubría con su padre. Cuando era el turno de Boruto, este siempre le pedía consejos a la pelinegra.

Todo era normal para ambos, se apoyaban mutuamente en sus cosas. Y era algo que, en definitiva, no hacen la gente que se gustan.

Pero un día todo se salió de control. Todo comenzó cuando Boruto comenzaba a ver a Sarada algo triste ¿La razón? Su familia. Quería conocer acerca de todo lo relacionado con los Uchihas. Más sobre sus abuelos, su tío, incluso de Uchiha Madara. Y ahí estaba Boruto para consolarla.

Estaban acostados en al cama de Sarada, cada uno en su lado mirando al techo.

Pasaron de un tema a otro con demasiada constancia, hasta que Boruto le propuso algo.

\- ¿Me enseñas a besar?

Sarada no se sorprendió. Pensó automáticamente que era una broma de este.

\- Boruto, te he visto hasta besar a un perro.

\- ¡Había comido helado! ¡Él se me lanzó!

Ella suelta una risa a su comentario. Nunca iba a olvidar como ese perro que era la mitad de la altura de este, corrió a toda velocidad para tirarlo al suelo y lamerle toda la cara.

\- como sea. Sarada, hablo en serio.

Sarada miraba el techo sin inmutarse, giró su rostro hacia la izquierda para mirarlo.

\- No sé a qué vas con todo esto.

\- Verás. Soy nuevo o algo así, en todo de esto de salir con chicas. Y quiera practicar, pero contigo no me daría vergüenza. ¿Me entiendes?

En realidad, no esperaba que Sarada aceptara. Pero en caso que lo hiciera le haría un gran favor.

Sarada suspiró y se sentó en la orilla de la cama, rápidamente sintió como este se colocaba a su lado.

Lo meditó unos cuantos segundos. Era raro, pues en todo el tiempo que llevaban siendo amigos no hubo un beso entre ellos. Era su amigo, amigos que se apoyaban, después de esto todo sería igual.

\- Está bien.

No había nadie en su casa, pero igual temía que los vieran en esas condiciones, así que se levantó y puso pestiño para volver a tomar su lugar.

Boruto pasó saliva. Había dicho que no sentiría vergüenza con ella, pero conforme los segundos pasaban, los nervios salían.

Y Boruto se sintió primerizo en todo esto. No tomó la iniciativa, no dijo nada, no hizo nada.

Sarada acerca sus labios a los de él de manera rápida para dejarlos ahí. Sus pestañas largas besaban ligeramente las mejillas de porcelana de esta. Estaban en una mala posición, Sarada sentía su columna torcer, así que se separó de él.

Sarada no presta atención a la cara roja de Boruto y planea rápidamente su siguiente jugada.

La mente de Boruto tartamudeaba palabras estupidas, y agradeció que no las soltara porque sino seguramente se vería como un tonto. Estaba sorprendido por el casto beso que le había dado, ni siquiera tuvo tiempo de cerrar los ojos, todo lo contrario los abrió mostrando gran estupefacción. No se pudo sentir más zoquete ¿por qué rayos se sorprendía si fue el quien propuso todo este asunto? Definitivamente Sarada tiene mucha razón cuando lo acusa de no pensar las cosas que dice.

Pero lo cierto es que ella se veía cómoda y cero preocupada.

Boruto siempre estuvo compitiendo con la gente en general, pero en especial con Sarada. Sobre quien era primero en la academia, quien se convertía antes en chunnin, quien rendía más en los entrenamientos, quien era más fuerte, en todo. Y aunque Sarada siempre decía que eso era infantil, muy dentro de ella salía un espíritu de competencia.

Había muchas cosas en las que Sarada era mejor que él, y viceversa. Aveces se preguntaba en qué cosas siempre ella fue primero que él, y para desagrado de Boruto, Sarada maduró primero.

Y no solo habla físicamente, cosa que lo ponía inquieto. Sarada dio su primer beso primero que él, Sarada comenzó a salir con gente del sexo opuesto primero. Por lo que cuando Boruto se unió a todo este mundo nuevo y desconocido de hormonas sueltas, le tuvo que pedir algunos consejos a ella.

No malinterpreten, Sarada no era rápida con los chicos. Nunca se había enamorado, ni tampoco gustado alguien, consideraba a la mayoría de los chicos una pérdida de tiempo. Solo los besaba, a veces, con algo de alcohol en su sangre.

Lastimosamente idealizó en su mente que Boruto era uno de ellos. Se le resultaría más fácil, pues era su amigo.

Se paró de la cama y pasó sus piernas por las caderas de él. Cosa que indudablemente hizo tragar en seco al rubio.

-Comienza tu esta vez. – Alcanzó a susurrar.

El rubio no sabía donde poner sus manos, las mantenía en forma de un puño relajado encima de las piernas de sarada que lo rodeaban. No sabía porqué estaba nervioso, y es que, a plena luz del día, siendo la habitación de sarada un poco obscura, y esta, encontrándose en contra luz con la iluminación que le ofrecía la ventana (la cual era poca), le ponía los vellos de punta. Sus cabellos largos negros brillaban con tal fervor cual pintura en un museo.

No quería parecer un idiota, más de lo que creía que se veía. Así que acercó sus labios a los de ella. A Sarada no le pareció importarle la espera de este, ella también lo miraba con espera e inquietud.

La pelinegra fue la que se separó. El rubio se esperaba lo peor. Quizá no sabía besar muy bien gracias a sus nervios, o quizás tenía muy mal aliento y sintió repulsión. No sabía porqué se sentía tan preocupado. Y algo que en definitiva no se esperaba era una sonrisa con una risa que amenazaba por ser sacada de esta.

-Hueles a pan Yakisoda.

Pero Boruto no sabía como contestar a eso. Recordó como hace algunos años, en sus tiempos en la academia, Sarada y él estuvieron a punto de pelear por el último pan Yakisoda hasta que Shino-sensei los separó. Recuerda como Sarada le dijo que siempre olía a ese pan.

Con algo más de confianza, pasó sus manos por su cintura y esta vez fue él quien besó a quien.

Sarada tenía agarrando la camisa de este, apretándola con suavidad. La apretó un poco más cuando sintió como la lengua del rubio pedía permiso para entrar, acto que no ignoró este, pero sin reparo esta se dejó.

El momento pasó cuando oyeron las llaves ser tiradas a la mesa en la parte de abajo. Se separaron y se miraron, con una sonrisa de nostalgia Sarada se levantó para salir por la puerta y darle la bienvenida a su madre, contándole que Boruto estaba en el baño.

Sin siquiera moverse de su lugar, la mente de boruto dio pasó a un sinfín de pensamientos que no hacen más que ahogarlo con preguntas que gira en torno a Sarada.

Después de ese día Boruto no cubrió a Sarada en una de sus citas con algún chico. Y Sarada ignoraba olímpicamente como este salía con chicas, chicas que se acercaban a ella pidiéndole consejos acerca del rubio. Era el colmo.

Y cuando la gente sacaba a relucir el tema de ser pareja, sus caras rojas salían sin pensarlo, porque quizá ellos no estaban tan lejos de la verdad.

Boruto un día tomó la decisión, o más bien su pequeña hermana Himawari, quien estaba informada de lo que su hermano sentía. Le dijo que la invitara a una cita, automáticamente este se sonrojó negándose sin pensarlo. ¡Le daría demasiada vergüenza! Pero la Hyuga lo obligó de alguna manera y este terminó cediendo, pero con la condición de que no iba a deicr la palabra "Cita" ni "Salir".

Sarada se encontraba con Mitsuki hablando, y a unos metros se iba acercando el rubio, quien veía como Sarada ponía caras extrañas y divertidas.

-Hey – Saludó al llegar con ellos.

-Boruto, le contaba a Sarada como Shoru casi se come al gato de mi vecina. – Shoru era la mascota de Mitsuki. Una boa constrictor. su nueva y peligrosa mascota que media ya un metro y medio, quien había conseguido hace un mes. Boruto y Sarada no habían vuelto a entrar a su departamento exactamente hace un mes.

-Mitsuki, tu querida Shoru muy pronto se estará comiendo a tu vecina. – Dijo Sarada cruzada de brazos.

-Es cierto, Mitsuki. ¿Cuándo se la darás a tu padre para que la cuide?

-Aún no me quiero separar de ella. – Suspiró el peliblanco – Mi padre me dijo que Karin y suitgetsu vendrían, pero suitgetsu dice que estará más seguro con que juugo los acompañe.

-¿Por qué una serpiente de casi dos metros se sentirá más segura con él?

-Oh, hablo de suitgetsu. Él se sentirá más seguro.

Sarada y Boruto se ríen por su comentario. Y por un momento estos se sintieron como en los viejos tiempos, hacía tiempo que no se reían en la compañía del otro.

Konohamaru llegó tiempo después, excusándose con que estaba ayudando al Hokage.

Fueron a comer como lo hacían de vez en cuando para no perder esa conexión. Konohamaru les contaba como iba con Moegi, con quien era novio desde hace ya dos años, noticia que les sorprendió cuando se los contó, ya que pensaban que había algo con la tía de Boruto, Hanabi.

– y ustedes chicos ¿No tienen a alguien?

-No.

-No.

El rubio y la pelinegra respondieron de forma automática mientras disimulaban comiendo y bebiendo de su comida. Mitsuki y Konohamaru Se enviaban miradas cómplices.

Después de ese momento que fue demasiado incómodo para Boruto, y más con las miradas que recibía de Mitsuki, acabó su velada. Los cuatro tomaron su camino, exceptuando Boruto y Sarada que vivían relativamente cerca.

Era el momento indicado ¡Tenía que hacerlo! Él no era un cobarde, ni soñarlo. Tenía que pedírselo, aquí y ahora.

-Sarada... me preguntaba ...— Sarada caminaba sin inmutarse, mantenía sus ojos en el camino. Era algo que muchos envidiaban, podría pasar el fin del mundo y esta se mantendrá en calma. Pero no crean que Sarada no haya estado pensado en lo que ha estado pasando últimamente. Esos besos fueron algo más, y, aunque quisiera negarlo, habían hecho que su mente estuviera pensando en él.

Temía lo peor cuando estaba con él. El hecho que la mire a los ojos y supiera exactamente sus pensamientos y que en ellos se encontrara justamente a él, la asustaba. Por más imposible que eso fuera, su mente se las arreglaba para hacer que se vuelva loca.

Lo peor de todo es que, al comienzo pensaba que quizá él sintió lo mismo, pero con el tiempo se fue convenciendo de que solo era su imaginación.

¡La escogió a ella porque era su amiga, nada más!

Y cuando lo oyó hablar y llamarla...

\- Si quisieras ir por ahí conmigo.

-Estás por ahí conmigo Justo ahora.

Boruto siempre pensó que su amiga era imposible como persona. Era la persona más insoportable que se podría imaginar en el universo. Aunque, seguro eso pensaba de él.

Pero como la conocía perfectamente, solo tomó aire. No iba a permitir que eso siguiera posponiéndose.

La tomó de la mano para que detuviera su andar. Sintió, como su suave palma se tensaba a su toque. Como sus ojos pasaron de sus dos manos a su rostro. Y vio, a pesar de la poca luz de la noche, cómo esta se sonrojaba.

\- Ten una cita conmigo.

Esto no era posible.

¡¿Qué hay de todas las posibilidades donde está Boruto diciéndole que siempre sería su amigo, donde le decía que prefería besar a otras chicas, donde no estaba con él?!

-Estás jodiendome...

Sarada suelta ese comentario como si esperaba que después el le dijera que es una broma, cosa que debía admitirlo, no quería que pasara, pero era algo que el rubio haría.

Boruto suelta una risa nerviosa. No sabía cómo tomar eso.

\- Boruto...¿fue por el beso?

Sarada se apresura a preguntar, y es que todo esto era irreal.

Pero Boruto no sabía que responder. La chica era muy directa. Fue enseguida al punto.

\- Y-yo S-si N-No ¡solo acepta!

\- p-Pero.

Sarada era, sin pensarlo dos veces, alguien demasiado terco. No había quien para que Sarada dejara de poner excusas o que su razocinio callara por una vez. De la misma forma, no había quien hiciera que la intensidad de Boruto Uzumaki se detuviera con un tema.

Con la mano que tenía sujeta la de ella, la jaló lo suficiente para que la pelinegra quedara a escasos centímetros de distancia.

Entre la estupefacción, sorpresa combinado con la inmensa confusión, que ejercía el cerebro de Sarada, no le dio tiempo de reaccionar, algo que era de extrañar, ¡Ella no era de las que anda con la guardia baja! ¡Ni mucho menos de no soltar un buen golpe en el rostro de quien está ahora agarrando su cintura!

Definitivamente esto era de locos.

Sarada NUNCA es tímida con un chico. Usualmente ella es quien toma el control en esas situaciones.

\- Sé que no ha pasado mucho tiempo desde que te pedí que hicieras eso por mí. Pero después de eso, no ha pasado ni un solo segundo en el que no piense en ti, y me he dado cuenta que, inconscientemente antes lo hacía — Sarada contuvo su aliento, y Boruto solo se dijo que no podía aguantar más si no lo decía de una vez — Pero lo hacía de otra manera. Cuando pasaba cualquier cosa me acordaba de ti, por más ridículamente e insignificante que fuera. Y me di cuenta porque, cada vez que como pan Yakisoda me acuerdo de nuestra pelea de niños, y cuando lo mencionaste después de aquel beso, ese recuerdo era tan fresco, porque siempre como de ese pan y siempre me acuerdo a ti. Y te puedo dar mil y un ejemplos, Sarada. Pero ahora es diferente. Yo siento algo por ti y es algo que no puedo ignorar por más que lo haya intentado.

No puedo y no quiero. Tenemos dieciséis años, y sé que es algo grande pensar en un futuro ahora, pero no me puedo ver con alguien que no seas tú. ¿Por qué quien mejor para estar ahí que quien siempre estuvo conmigo? Sarada, porque siempre estuviste conmigo y porque quiero que siempre estés conmigo.

Boruto no sabía cuando tenía que parar, solo sabía que tenía que convencerla de sus sentimientos. Pero cuando vio como esta temblaba y sus ojos se llenaban un poco de lágrimas se cayó.

\- Idiota... — se abrazó a él – siendo algo tuyo o no ¿a ti quien te dijo que me alejaría de tu lado?

No tenía ni puta idea de qué significaba ese abrazo, solo sabía que estaba feliz, más que feliz, se sentía completo. Tal vez mentía, quizá las palabras no fueron las adecuadas, quizá el sentía algo más de lo esperado. Pero lo cierto es que ya habría tiempo para averiguar lo que sentía.

Desde ese momento ambos comenzaron a salir, al comienzo con algo de pena y con cierta incomodidad. Pero no era su culpa, toda la vida habían sido mejores amigos, rivales, y ahora aún lo son, solo que compartiendo uno que otro beso.

Pero estaban felices. Sus amigos notaron el cambio en ambos; como la manera de distraída de ambos, o las miradas que se echaban cuando el otro no miraba.

Y aún así, seguían siendo los mismos.

Porque literalmente nada cambió, y precisamente por eso la gente antes decía que parecían pareja. Porque Boruto siempre pedía una hamburguesa vegetariana sin tomate, con patitas fritas extras y una malteada de fresa para Sarada. Porque siendo o no algo, podrías encontrar a Boruto jugando con el cabello largo de Sarada. Los podrías encontrar a centímetros de cerca solo para insultarse. Porque Sarada tenía una manía inmensa en agarrar la chaqueta de Boruto cuando caminaba. Porque Sarada y Boruto podrían pasar en la casa del otro solo para dormir. Miles de cosas que hacían y siguen haciendo. Así que involuntariamente hacían cosas que los novios harían.

Habían quedado en un acuerdo. Iban a ver cómo funcionaban las cosas, pero eso ya hace dos meses que lo habían dicho. Sus amigos no lo sabían, solo mitsuki y Chouchou, pues ellos eran los que aconsejaban a estos en lo que sea que tuvieran.

\- Nuestra relación es algo extraña... — Mencionó una vez cierro rubio que tenía los ojos cerrados ante las caricias que le hacía Sarada en su cabello, el cual estaba acostado en sus piernas.

-Si. — respondió. No se atrevió a preguntar el porqué de su afirmación, ella estaba consiente de cómo eran al ser pareja.

-Mañana cumplimos dos meses.

-¿Quieres hacer una de esas mierdas cursis? — Sarada tenía un don para leer y a la vez mantener una conversación, algo que estaba haciendo Justo ahora.

-Mmm — se lo pensó un momento el rubio. Abrió sus ojos para encontrarse con la mirada concentrada de la pelinegra en las paginas blancas. La verdad era que boruto preferiría estar con ella todo el día, abrazarla y esa sería su cita perfecta. — ¿Quisieras entrenar mañana?

Sarada rueda su vista a la de él. Agacha su rostro para besarlo rápidamente.

\- Claro.

Boruto sonrió abiertamente cuando esta se separó. Sarada rueda los ojos con una ligera sonrisa en sus labios para volver a su lectura.

Hay veces en las que Boruto recuerda el día en el que le pidió una cita, recuerda sus nervios y cuán imposible se veía el que ella aceptara. Recuerda cómo terminó confesándole que la quería. Recuerda que después de esa noche, cuando llegó a su casa, su mente quedó en un limbo. Tal vez ya estaba enamorado y nunca se dio cuenta.

Pero ahí estaban. Podría afirmar que estaba perdidamente enamorado de esa nerd, gruñona, terca y miles de adjetivos más.

Después de todo sus amigos no estaban tan lejos de la verdad, y si hacían buena pareja.

 **Esta es mi primera historia (al menos publicada) de algún anime. La verdad es que soy muy fangirl del BoruSara y espero que les haya gustado mucho.**

 **Estoy escribiendo una historia un poco más desarrollada, con capítulos y todo eso.**

 **Si ven (lo cual es más que evidentemente) las faltas de ortografía o algunos signos puntuación mal puestos, perdónenme. He hecho todo esto por celular y no es el más rápido a decir verdad.**

 **No se vayan si dejarme algún fav o reseña, me ayudarían mucho a crecer como escritora con sus consejos y gustos.**

 **Los quiero ya sin conocerlos.**

 **Adiós.**


	2. Capítulo 2

**Hola. ES IMPORTANTE QUE LEAN ESTO, FLOJOS. Sé que en mi anterior nota a final del capítulo "¿Me enseñas a besar?" Dije que estaba escribiendo un fanfic más elaborado de BoruSara, bueno eso fue un fail total. Estaba agregando muchos personajes fuera de la historia y sé que eso no suele gustar. Así que simplemente dejé eso.**

 **La cuestión es que tenía bastante ya escrito y me dije ¿Por qué no publicarlas como OneShot? Y eso es lo que voy a hacer.**

 **Algunos capítulos sí van a tener relación unos con otros, como ciertas menciones pero nada del otro mundo.**

**Lo que sí quiere resaltar es que Sarada tiene un hermano menor.**

 **Okey, fin del comunicado.**

Los párpados del rubio se abrieron con irritación y mostraron unos ojos azules irritados.

Se sentó en su bolsa de dormir y vio como todos estaban hechos unos ovillos en su lugar. Unos roncando, otros babeando.

Se levantó con minuciosidad a la otra sala de su casa y vio como, entre la oscuridad, había una luz muy tenue por una lámpara. Se acercó y vio como la Uchiha tenía un libro en sus manos.

Suspiró y decidió acudir a la pelinegra, quien estaba sentada en el enorme sofá con una manta azul en cubriendo sus piernas.

⁃ No puedo dormir.- Mencionó esperando que le dijera un consejo. Esta no se sorprendió ante la aparición repentina del rubio. Al parecer estaba consiente de su presencia.

⁃ Yo tampoco -canturreó con burla sin apartar la mirada del libro.

Este arrugó su rostro entendiendo su ironía.

⁃ Lo siento, se me olvidó.- Se sentó en la misma silla corriéndole los pies.

Esta era la silla donde mecieron a los Uzumakis cuando eran apenas unos bebés, y porqué no, de vez en cuando también a los Uchihas.

Esta frunció el ceño.

⁃ Entonces... ¿te quedas despierta hasta las dos de la mañana siempre?- le preguntó.

⁃ No. Usualmente son hasta las cuatro.- Respondió con simpleza.

Este abrió sus ojos sin poder creerlo.

Las ojeras que se le forman a Satsuki por herencia, se le estaban formando poco a poco a Sarada.

⁃ Me acuerdo que de pequeños se te formaron las ojeras de tu hermano por un tiempo, pero luego se te quitaron.- le recordó mirándola.

⁃ Por insomnio. Ahí fue cuando me comenzó a dar todo esto, duró solo unas semanas. Y ahora me está volviendo. Si existe tal caso que duerma mejor, se me quitarán.

⁃ Oh... ya veo.

⁃ O sea ¿Ahora no duermes nada, nada?- pregunta sin poder creérmelo aún.

⁃ Me acuesto tarde, me levantó temprano, y entre el sueño me despierto. No tomó siestas en la noche. - suspira - Suena tan mal.

⁃ Lo es, Sarada.- afirmó.

⁃ Supongo que sí. Pero no me importa no dormir. Ahora sé que si duermo, me volvería más loca. Porque no son sueños, son pesadillas. - Apretó sus dientes.

⁃ Tienes miedo a dormir.- le mencionó- por eso te lo impide.

⁃ Es una forma de verlo, si.- asintió.

⁃ ¿Y qué es todo esto de leer de noche?- Le quitó el libro de las manos para recibir una mirada crítica de ella.

⁃ De esta forma me distraigo. Si no, me quedaría hasta las cuatro de la mañana pensando y eso me causaría un ataque.- Explicó.

⁃ Wow- puso el libro en una mesa que estaba a su izquierda.

⁃ ¿Qué estás haciendo? - le espetó al ver lo que hacía.

⁃ Esta vez te vas a distraer de otra forma.- le sonrió con superioridad.

Alzó una ceja en señal de duda.

⁃ ¿Y tú por qué no puedes dormir ?- preguntó ahora ella.

⁃ No sé, la casa es tan silenciosa que me desespera.

⁃ ¿No se supone que así es siempre en la noche, genio ?

Boruto le frunció el ceño al ver que lo tomaba como idiota y luego lo relajó porque se sentía muy distraído hasta para eso.

⁃ Si, tonta. Pero con todo lo que ha pasado, pensar que estarán haciendo nuestros padres sobre la protección de la aldea- apretó sus puños - Me desespera.

Sarada se recostó por completo en el sofá para prestarle atención.

⁃ ¿Por qué? ¿Tú padre pasará menos tiempo contigo?

⁃ No es eso... me siento inútil.

⁃ ¿Por qué carajos te comparas con nuestros padres? - Le espetó con rabia. Ella se sentía inútil.- somos aún unos Genins, aún no podríamos hacer lo que nuestros padres hacen.

⁃ ¡Por eso me volveré muy fuerte, de verdad!

Su rabia comenzó a disiparse.

⁃ El viejo es un tonto, decir que necesitas un psicólogo es una muestra de que es él el que lo necesita. - siguió hablando de eso, de cómo eran los entrenamientos Hyūga a pesar de ser confidenciales, de los lugares donde hay mejores vistas en Konoha. Habló hasta por los codos. Y Sarada, que en un comienzo se dispuso a escucharlo, poco a poco sus ojos se fueron cerrando y su cuerpo pesaba, haciéndola caer en el hombro de este.

Boruto la miró sorprendido.

Se había dormido.

No sabía si alegrarse o enojarse por creer que sus palabras fueron aburridas.

Poco a poco él también sentía el sueño venir hacia él, pero antes de caer dormido le quitó las gafas a Sarada y las puso encima del libro.

Y, Justo por primera vez en mucho tiempo, o al menos para ella, la pelinegra, que no había podido dormir durante un largo tiempo sin ser interrumpida por sus aterradoras pesadillas, esa noche pudo por fin, conciliar el sueño. Sin sangre en sus sueños, sin despertar con miedo.

A la mañana siguiente, el menor Uchiha se levanta por la luz que se colaba por entre las cortinas de la sala. Y sin hacer ruido se dirige hacia la cocina, pero antes de eso ve cómo en la otra sala de estar, estaba su hermana durmiendo.

Asombrado por la vista que poseía se retiró sin hacer ruido.

⁃ ¡Ya llegamos!- Se anunció el Hokage. A lo que el Uchiha sale disparado hacia la puerta para parar el alboroto que hacía poniendo su dedo índice en sus labios en señal de silencio.

⁃ ¡Shh!

⁃ ¿No se han levantado? - pregunta Hinata.

⁃ Véanlo por ustedes mismos, pero necesitan ser muy silenciosos.- Susurró.

La pareja se miró y sin rechistar lo siguieron.

Cuando llegaron a donde se destinaban, sonrieron.

⁃ Sarada normalmente se levanta a las ocho, y ahora ya son las diez. - informó el pelinegro.

Decidieron retirarse para que descansaran más. Pero la imagen de un Boruto y una sarada durmiendo como cuando eran unos bebés, les traían recuerdos. Unos muy lindos.

⁃ ¿Quieres comer algo, Satsuki-Kun ?- pregunta aún en voz baja Hinata.

⁃ Solo jugo... - fue interrumpido por la madera del suelo golpear.

⁃ ¡Quítate de encima! - Se escuchó a Sarada exclamar.

⁃ ¡Tú estabas encima de mi! - Contraatacó.

⁃ ¡Lo que ocasionan tú y tus aburridas historias! - Rechistó.

⁃ ¿Podrían callarse? Es muy temprano para oír sus peleas.- Se oyó la voz de Shikadai más pesada que nunca.

Hinata soltó una risa por lo bajo.

⁃ Un jugo, va saliendo.- Repitió la ojiperla, adentrándose a la cocina.


	3. Capítulo 3

En una cabaña algo pequeña se encontraban los integrantes del equipo 7, quienes estaban mal heridos. Mitsuki, quien fue el que menos recibió daño, salió a buscar cosas útiles, no sin antes recibir la reprimenda de Sarada por salir con mal tiempo.

Sarada se acerca a Boruto con la intención de curarlo, a lo que este se niega mencionando que se encontraba bien.

La azabache frunce el ceño.

\- Deja de ser necio.- Sacó las vendas- quítate eso.- señaló su camisa.

\- Enserio estoy bien.- Resopla ante la insistencia de la chica.

Ella no se daba por vencido, puesto que sabía que en este tipo de situaciones el rubio no era nada honesto, siempre aparentando otra cosa.

\- ¡Ya no eres un crío! – Le movió el hombro con fuerza. Este soltó un quejido por la presión ejercida.

Suspiró derrotado.

Se quitó la camisa blanca con algo de dificultad bajo la mirada onix de la pelinegra que lo miraba con irritación por la lentitud con la que este hacia los movimientos.

Bajo la piel algo tostada que poseía el rubio se encontraba justo en el área del abdomen una cicatriz rodeada de hematomas. La parte de su pecho con moretones, la Uchiha hizo una expresión contraída de culpa.

Ella sólo se había lastimado la pierna derecha en el musculo superior.

\- Quita esa cara, tonta.- Boruto le frunció el ceño puesto que una expresión de lastima por parte de su compañera era lo que menos quería.

Sarada sacudió su rostro de un lado a otro, rápidamente comenzó a deslizar la venda por el cuerpo del rubio.

Giró una y otra vez la tela blanca que sus pálidas manos tenía por las costillas, subió hacia su hombro para vendar este también.

Concentrada en lo que hacia y sólo que el sonido estremecedor de la lluvia sonando de fondo, no se dio cuenta de la mirada afilada que el uzumaki tenía sobre ella.

Y este, quien temblaba cada vez que Sarada acercaba su rostro al de él mientras pasaba la venda por lados complicados, tenía una sensación que lo invadía en su estomago y sus manos.

¿Qué carajos?

Por primera vez pensó que Sarada no era fea. Y sí que era idiota puesto que ahora veía cuan diferente se ve de cerca.

Ha tenido a la Uchiha cerca millones de veces, pero esas millones de veces no la había detallado tanto, ni tampoco sentía algo extraño.

La veía hermosa con mechones cayéndole en la frente y su mirada calculadora de siempre.

Ella no es la misma de siempre. Ahora, al menos sus orbes azules la ven de otra manera, de una más halagadora.

Sus pensamientos fueron detenidos por el fuerte dolor que sintió al sentir la venda ajustada, dando por hecho que Sarada acababa de terminar su trabajo.

\- Gra...- Su agradecimiento es detenido al ver como Sarada ponía su rostro a unos centímetros del de él.

Este abre sus ojos con sorpresa y son cerrados rápidamente por el quejido que dio cuando la azabache le pegó en su mejilla izquierda una curita.

\- ¡Listo! – Le sonrió.

Él rubio se quedó sin palabras, y al ver la mirada de éste perdida en los ojos de la azabache, se dio cuenta que se había acercado demasiado hacia él.

Y al verlo tan cerca, le causó cierto nerviosismo, provocando un sonrojo leve. Respondiendo a la invitación de acercarse y sin intención alguna, o quizá con toda la del mundo, Sarada se acerca.

Y él hace lo mismo, hace lo que que su estómago, o cerebro, o corazón quería hacer hace unos minutos atrás.

Ambos con la respiración contenida y sin pensar en lo que estaban haciendo, se fueron acercando más.

Respondiendo a sus impulsos, y al llamado que el cuerpo del contrario gritaba, cada vez haciendo que el espacio entre ambos fuera mínimo.

\- ¡Vaya lluvia! Pero no puede conmigo, puesto que mi elemento es el agua!

La voz y la puerta que generó Mitsuki los alertó a ambos, yendo a lados contrarios de forma brusca.

Boruto cayó de la cama para parar al suelo, soltando una risa nerviosa.

Y Sarada se paró ignorando a los tambores que retornaban en su pecho. Recogió las vendas sobrantes y el ungüento, tratando de que su sonrojo no fue notable.

\- Ehm... ¿Interrumpo algo, chicos? – Pregunta Mitsuki más que confundido.

\- Nada, solo lo he vendado y ya. ¿Has encontrado algo de comida? – Se sorprendió la Uchiha para sus adentros al oír la respuesta que eligió, que sonaba con toda seguridad.

\- Ehmm... si, vi algunos pescados dejados en la orilla del rio, seguramente por otra persona.

Vio como sus dos compañeros y mejores amigos se sumían en un silencio absoluto, dejando por terminada la conversación con él.

Pero Mitsuki no era tonto. Por más rápidos que fueran esos dos ninjas, eso no pudo evitar que el peliblanco viera como estos dos estaban apunto de besarse.

Casi se arrepentía de no haberse tardado unos minutos más.

Casi.

La verdad es que era muy divertido ver como esos dos trataban de parecer normal con los rostros completamente sonrojados, y de vez en cuando haciendo caras de horror.

Mitsuki rió por sus pensamientos.

Mitsuki nunca se equivocaba. Desde pequeños siempre intuyó que la Uchiha y el Uzumaki terminarían juntos. Aún con diecisiete años, lo sigue creyendo.


	4. Capítulo 4

La manera lanzada, pero cuidadosa, con la que blandía su espada la Uchiha, era sumamente un espectáculo digno de ver. Era como si la espada y ella fueran una sola.

La pelinegra era toda una experta, en lo que el arte de la espada respecta. Durante el tiempo en el que estuvo por fuera, estuvo entrenando a más no poder. Y sus resultados, eran de admirar.

Boruto mismo admitía que ella era mejor que él en eso. Lo cual le molestaba, ya que tuvo que insistirle a su sensei que le enseñara todo acerca de su uso. Él sabía que era bueno, más que muchos. Pero que ella no. Lo pulverizaría.

El rubio miraba como esta se abría paso rápidamente entre monstruo y monstruo. Y a mitad de campo de batalla se quedó quieto contemplándola.

Buscaba alguna forma. Alguna diferencia entre ellos dos.

Tal vez sea que su cuerpo era delgado y no tenía que preocuparse por su peso al pelear. O que sus pies coordinaran con su cerebro de una manera increíble. Y ni que hablar de la rapidez con la que esta esquivaba y atacaba.

¿Como es posible que ella hiciera todo eso de una manera elegante y refinada?

⁃ ¡Boruto! - Escuchó un grito llamándolo, proveniente de quien observaba.

⁃ ¿E-eh? - se alarmó y se puso en guardia. Se dio cuenta que estaban aún rodeados de miles de enormes criaturas con aspecto horrible.

⁃ ¡Te has quedado ahí todo idiota!- Se subió a la cabeza de uno y clavó a Áli, su espada, en la frente de este con mucha fuerza y rasgando todo su rostro. Calló al lado suyo con agilidad.

⁃ S-Si lo siento.- Juntaron sus espaldas.

⁃ Será mejor que nos vayamos.

⁃ ¿Qué? ¡No! ¡Podemos ganarles!- siguió atacando a los monstruos como su compañera.

⁃ Lo sé. Solo que estamos perdiendo el tiempo aquí, gastando energía. Podríamos mejor reunirnos con el resto.

Asintió a lo mencionado. Y emprendieron su camino lejos de aquellas criaturas.

Admiración, consecuencia de su rivalidad con ella ¿Era sólo eso lo que estaba sintiendo?


	5. Capítulo 5

No podía imaginar su vida sin él. Y aunque muy dentro de ella sabía que pensar de esa forma la llevaría a la locura, no le importaba nada. Lo quería, demasiado. Tanto así que siempre que lo veía temía que el no la quisiera. Ni como amiga, ni como nada.

Nunca esos ojos azules se parecieron tanto al cielo como esa noche. Pero como siempre, ella se sentía cómoda con él.

El tan solo pensar en ellos dos juntos contra el mundo la ponía nerviosa. Pero lo cierto es que siempre fue así. Ellos dos.

Desde que se dio cuenta de lo que sentía, no paraba de observarla, preguntándose en cómo rayos esa maniática le robó la cordura. No perdía el tiempo, pareciera que se aprendió cada parte de ella.

\- ¿Y es linda?- Preguntó la peliroja alzando su ceja. El rubio solo la miraba confundido sin saber a qué se refería – Hablo de la chica que te tiene así.

\- N-no y-yo...- Se vio aun más nervioso y resopló, pues ya era tiempo de aceptarlo de una vez -Más que eso.

\- ¿En serio? No creo. Tal vez es solo porque te gusta que la ves así. - Se cruzó de brazos, pues no creía a alguien más hermosa que ella.

\- Lo e...- Fue interrumpido por la aparición de esta pelinegra con la mirada en llamas.

Esta se metió en medio de la conversación y cogió al rubio por el cuello y lo atrajo hasta quedar a una distancia peligrosa.

\- Eres un idiota Boruto Uzumaki – Su ceño fruncido hacia competencia con la mirada sorprendida y embobada de este – ¡Mira que dejarme aquí!

\- Es bastante bonita...- Menciona el pelinegro estático, automáticamente la Uchiha suelta su agarre y lo mira alzando una ceja ante lo mencionado.

La peliroja apretaba sus puños. Sus intentos en vanos de coquetear al rubio en esa misión se perdieron al ver como este seguía viéndola como lo más perfecto y único de este mundo. Con envidia y rabia acumulada veía como aquella mujer extraña y cautivante veía a su compañero de equipo esperando alguna respuesta.

\- Nosotros nos vamos. Ya hemos hecho lo que teníamos que hacer aquí. - Dijo la peliroja manteniendo su mirada en ella, jalándo al pelinegro para irse.

\- Mmm, yo llevaré el informe entonces...

El rubio notaba la tensión que repartía aquella chica con cabellos rojizos. Sin decir palabra alguna, ambos sujetos se retiraron.

\- Rara...

\- Tu lo eres más...- Mencionó el rubio. Sorprendido de no recibir respuesta alguna de esta, quien solo veía el camino por el que se fueron los desconocidos.

\- Es muy linda.

\- ¿Eh? - No sabía qué era exactamente lo que pasaba por la cabeza de la pelinegra.

\- Que es muy linda, sordo. - Lo miró con irritación.

\- ¡Te oí! Solo que no sé a qué te refieres.

\- Ni yo sé. - Se giró y vio como se acercaban a estar a su lado.

Pero Sarada estaba por lejos de ser despistada. Porque puede que la chica de hace unos momentos sea demasiado para la vista humana, tanto que duela verla, porque aun así una parte de Sarada le grita que Boruto no le prestó atención.

Ese pensamiento la hizo alertarse.

Pero también la hizo feliz. Malditamente feliz.

\- ¿Por qué sonríes?

Soltó una pequeña risa para luego colgar su brazo con el del rubio, sonriendo abiertamente.

\- Por nada. - Boruto alzó una ceja a su dirección - Solo olvidaré que te fuiste a esa misión sin mi.

Boruto solo pudo sonrojarse débilmente. Por tenerla cerca, por verla sonreír y porque era Sarada. Sarada Uchiha, quien ocasionaba siempre en él un tumulto de emociones.


	6. Capítulo 6

\- Creo que me gustas...

Soltó sin más. Y sintió que todo lo acumulado se iba, hasta pensó que esa carga la extrañaría.

⁃ ¿Crees?

Ambas miradas iban dirigidas a esas flores amarillas, con miedo a verse a los ojos, pero sin ningún rastro de emoción en sus rostros.

⁃ Está bien, no creo. Me gustas. Ya lo dije.

Soltó todo el aire que no sabía que estaba reteniendo y la miró.

Sabía que estaba siendo un cobarde todo este tiempo al no decirle sus sentimientos. Y el estar ahí sentado, con la chica más hermosa que podría imaginarse, soltar todas esas palabras y no dignarse a mirarla, era una total estupidez.

Cogió valentía de ve tú a saber donde, y agudizó su mirada en ella, quien al ver cómo el cuerpo de este se dirigía a ella, lo miró.

La chica que nunca se quedaba sin palabras en su amplio vocabulario, la que siempre que se trataba del rubio ponía peros, se quedó muda. Tenía un extenso mar de cosas que decirle, pero nada de ella salió. Simplemente sonrió de lado.

⁃ Ya lo predecía.

⁃ ¿Qué cosa?

⁃ El que yo te gustara.

⁃ ¿Tan evidente soy?

⁃ Créeme que no.

Le dirigió una mirada confusa a la pelinegra.

⁃ Por un momento pensé que sí te gustaba. Pero ciertas actitudes tuyas, me decían que eran imaginaciones mías.

⁃ Ah.

Volvieron su mirada a ese manojo de flores a sus lados y se quedaron en silencio unos segundos, quizá más que eso.

⁃ Creo que también me gustas.

⁃ ¿Crees?

Sarada se rió para luego decir:

⁃ No creo que me gustas. En verdad lo haces. Me gustas, Boruto.

El mencionado sonrió ampliamente.

Lo que ambos pensaban que sería; una conversación emotiva, rechazada, hasta incómoda, no pasó. Para ser primerizos en eso, lo estaban haciendo bastante bien.

⁃ ¿Qué hacemos ahora?

⁃ No lo sé. - Un color rojizo se acomodó en las mejillas de la Uchiha.

Y sin más, soltó lo segundo que más quería decirle. Lo primero era confesar que le gustaba.

⁃ ¿Quieres ser mi novia, Sarada?

⁃ Si.

Su pecho se llenó de mil emociones, de felicidad, alegría, hasta de cansancio, sintió que todo ese camino había valido para algo, para todo. Sentía una sensación de calor y pinchazón en su pecho, sus dedos cosquilleaban. No podía creer como una simple palabra lo pusiera tan feliz.

Estarían juntos. En verdad lo estarían. Y no pensaba estropearlo por nada del mundo.

⁃ Pero no ahora.

¿Les había dicho que esa chica era experta en subir y bajar su ánimo con lo que sea que diga o haga?

⁃ ¿Qué? – La sonrisa brillante que tenía se desvaneció tan rápido como apareció.

⁃ Seré tu novia cuando todo este lío de la guerra termine, Boruto. – Le regaló una sonrisa.

⁃ ¡No puedes ilusionarme y quitarme esa mierda así, Sarada! – Exclamó.

⁃ ¿De qué rayos hablar, cabeza de plátano? Me has preguntado si quería ser tu novia y he dicho que sí, porque me parece que deberías saberlo. – se comenzó a enfadar.

⁃ ¡Sabes muy bien a qué me refería!

⁃ ¡Está bien! ¡Entonces no, Boruto! ¡No quiero ser tu novia, pero puedes pregúntamelo después de la guerra, cuando de pronto estemos vivos!

Ambos hechos furia se echaban miradas con fuego.

Ciertamente era la pelea más tierna que habían tenido en su vida. Lo cual resultaba bastante cómico.

Sarada respiró hondo. Si Boruto no quería mantener el orden en esa plática, alguien lo tenía que poner.

⁃ Mira Boruto, entiéndeme. Cuando estemos allá afuera, peleando, tenemos que estar centrados. No pensar en agarraderas de manos.

Boruto se sonrojó ante la imagen de él y ella de la mano.

⁃ Entiéndeme tú también, Sarada. Tú no sabes esto pero, he esperado este momento bastante tiempo, y ahora que se puede hacer real, la guerra me lo impide. Quiero estar contigo.

⁃ Boruto, no voy a cambiar de opinión solo porque digas palabras lindas.

Contuvo un gruñido.

⁃ Vale, está bien. Viviremos, y estaremos juntos. Viajaremos después de todo esto, nos casaremos, tendremos hijos, te volverás Hokage y seré tu mano derecha.

Los colores se subieron rápidamente al rostro de la Uchiha.

⁃ ¿Q-qué dices, tonto?

⁃ Lo que oyes, Sarada. Quiero todo esto contigo.

Esta soltó una carcajada demasiado fuerte. Cayendo hacia atrás, removiéndose en el suelo con las flores a sus lados.

⁃ ¿De qué te ríes? Esto es serio, tonta. - la intentó agarrar para que se dejara de mover.

⁃ Pensaba que esta conversación solo quedaría en algo. Pero ya me estás proponiendo matrimonio y hijos.

Sarada se dejó de mover. Veía desde abajo, como el sol se escondía detrás de Boruto, se escondía atrás sus cabellos rubios. Este la miraba con ternura y su corazón latía, oyéndose a través de sus oídos.

Boruto se acostó a su lado y estiró su brazo izquierdo. Con cierta timidez Sarada puso su cabeza en este y se giró hacia el rostro de este.

Lo menos que podía hacer Boruto en esos momentos era quedarse quieto. Con el mismo brazo dio roces al hombro descubierto de esta.

⁃ Ahora que lo veo... se me hace tan lejos la guerra en estos momentos.

¿Y cómo no? Si ahora tenía que esperar que esta pasara para poder estar con ella.

Pero en estos momentos Sarada comenzaba a arrepentirse de su decisión. Quería que él la besara, quería tomarlo de la mano y hacer todas esas cursis que en un pasado nunca imaginó.

⁃ Mmm... cuando dije que sería tu novia después de la guerra, no me refería a ...–Su voz sonaba temblorosa por los nervios – a que ahora tú ... ¡olvídalo!

Cerró sus ojos de golpe.

⁃ ¡¿A que ahora qué?!

Sarada comenzó a sentir un jalón de irritación. Era muy molesto ese rubio.

⁃ Te dije que lo olvidarás.

⁃ No puedes comenzar a decir algo y después ignorarlo.

Apretó un poco sus labios y abrió sus ojos.

⁃ Que yo también quiero estar contigo. Que yo también esperaba este momento. Y también... yo quiero que me beses.

Susurró eso último.

Boruto abrió sus ojos de sobremanera al oírla.

Él también quería hacerlo.

Boruto no dijo nada. Lo cual agradeció de sobremanera Sarada mentalmente, no quería que soltara una idiotez, o que dijera algo más cursi de lo que ella dijo.

Detuvo el movimiento que hacían las yemas de sus dedos y ajustó su mano en todo su hombro, dándole un apretón suave.

Le aplicó algo de fuerza a su agarre y la atrajo a él lentamente.

La miraba directamente a los ojos. Ambos con las mejillas rojas, con los orbes brillantes y los corazones salientes.

Sarada veía como Boruto comenzaba a cerrar sus ojos, acto que imitó.

El rubio rezó a los dioses que por nada de el mundo ese momento se vea interrumpido. Que su suerte estuviera de su parte y el padre de Sarada no se atreviera a pillarlos ahí enrollados.

Y unieron sus labios en un toque tímido, pero nada nuevo para ellos.

Algo temerosos por parte de los dos, cargado de sentimientos ahora correspondidos.

En cuestión de segundos soltaron esa capa de timidez y presionaron más sus labios, acompañado de un baile sincronizado.

Boruto se apoyó más, para acercarse lo más posible a ella, Sarada no ponía resistencia.

Era algo que ambos querían.

Boruto y Sarada se fueron separando poco a poco, abriendo por parte de ambos, los párpados.

Boruto suelta una sonrisa boba, y Sarada reprime una carcajada al verlo así.

⁃ Aunque no seamos novios, esto es algo que me gustaría seguir haciendo.

Siguieron acostados en el suelo, con la suave brisa meciendo no solo las flores que se adornaban alrededor de ellos, también sus cabellos.

Sarada sonrió al notar que el corazón del rubio también latía rápido, algo que notó cuando apoyó su cabeza en su pecho.

Boruto le iba a decir que tenían que volver, pero al sentir como la respiración de ella cambiaba, supo que se había dormido.

⁃ Bueno, no es como si tuviera prisa.

Cerró sus ojos y comenzó también a dormirse. Apenas estos cayeron, la imagen de la chica que se abrazaba a él se proyectó.

Boruto Se despertó y ya no había luz que los acompañara, por lo que la noche ya había caído.

Sarada seguía durmiendo con la boca ligeramente abierta, y sus respiraciones eran profundas, esa imagen hizo que sonriera. Por alguna razón la pelinegra estaba agotada.

Se tomó unos diez minutos para decidir despertarla. La zarandeo de los hombros.

Esta gimió en protesta y se acomodó más, pero boruto siguió moviéndola.

⁃ Déjame...- su voz sonaba quejosa y apenas audible por tener la cara en el pecho de este.

⁃ Ya es tarde...– susurró.

⁃ ¿Y?

⁃ Seguro están muertos del susto. Habrán pensado que te fuiste a perseguir a ese sujeto y que yo fui detrás de ti.

Sarada se rió y se sentó para verlo bien.

⁃ Buenas noches – se burló Boruto.

⁃ No me quiero levantar... – Se quejó para luego bostezar.

Boruto Se levantó y se puso en cuclillas esperando que Sarada se montara a su espalda.

⁃ ¿Qué haces?

⁃ Solo fortaleciendo mis pantorrillas. ¿Qué crees? Te llevaré cargada.

⁃ Hmmp

Pasó sus piernas y apoyó su rostro en la espalda de él.

El camino fue silencioso. Cómodo e inolvidable.

Fue tan sencillo que parecía de ensueño. Todo este tiempo complicando sus sentimientos y negándose a ellos se fueron por el desagüe, y no puedo sentirse más agradecida con la vida por dejarlos ser ellos mismos. Tercos, como ningunos.

Porque al final las cosas son más fáciles de lo que parecen.


	7. Capítulo 7

Tenía que dejarlo hacer esto solo. Era algo que solo Boruto podía hacer. Esta era su misión. Pero aunque no le gustara no acompañarlo, tenía que hacerlo y aceptarlo.

Le agarró de la muñeca y lo atrajo a ella.

⁃ Rómpete una pierna o un brazo. Pero por lo que más quieras, no te mueras.

⁃ Vaya frase más estimulante. Como siempre muy alentadora, Sarada. – Dijo con una sonrisa burlona, para que se algún modo, esta se tranquilizara.

⁃ Hablo en serio, cabeza de plátano. – Le frunció el ceño.

⁃ Lo sé. – Le rodeó su cuerpo en un abrazo. – No moriré. En estos momentos lo que más quiero es a ti, así que no lo haré.

No pudo controlar que los colores se le subieran a las mejillas, y tampoco que una sonrisa se escapara de sus labios. Y mucho menos logró que sus latidos no hicieran ese salto tan abrupto al escuchar sus palabras.

Correspondió al abrazo de este.

⁃ Tú también cuídate. – Esta vez fue Boruto.

⁃ Será raro hacer una misión sin ti.

⁃ No te acostumbres. – Se acercó para darle un beso, pero Sarada se alejó.

⁃ Cuando vuelvas veremos. – Le dio un pequeño beso en la mejilla.

Este sonrió anchamente.

⁃ Con más razón volveré.

Era una promesa sin ser articulada.


	8. Capítulo 8

Un joven con aspecto pícaro y holgazán, se acerca a los ninjas con un caminar un tanto peculiar, como si caminara al son de una música inexistente.

⁃ ¿Necesitan a un héroe por aquí? Es su día de suerte, me ofrezco a escoltarlos. - Los mira con una ceja levantada. Los hombres lo miraban como si tuviera tres cabezas, ellos sabían lo que era tratar de impresionar a alguien, pero la forma de hacerlo de este era tan descarada que los asombraba.

⁃ No, somos ninjas, estamos preparados para este tipo de... situaciones. - Dijo un mitsuki modulando con sus manos, como si estuviera tratando de explicarle a un bebé.

⁃ Oh, lo digo por la señorita aquí presente - Miró detalladamente a Sarada, sin molestarse en disimular.

⁃ ¿A mi? - Se apuntó la azabache, se rió de una manera tonta.

⁃ Si, ya sabes, este lugar está lleno de maleantes y sin vergüenzas que se intentan pasar con señoritas hermosas como tú.- Se acercó aún más para tomar la mano que antes utilizaba para apuntarse.

⁃ Sin vergüenzas, si ...- marmulló Boruto viendo la escena enojado.

Está claro que no podía hacer nada. Si algo estaba seguro era que este sujeto era una completa molestia.

¡Y ella no hacía nada para detenerlo! ¡Solo le seguía el juego de forma coqueta!

Tonta.

⁃ Gracias por tan... generoso ofrecimiento.- Retiró su mano de la suya y la puso en el hombro de este para dar un poco de distancia.- Pero vaya que soy una mujer fuerte. Hoy en la mañana me até las sandalias yo sólita.- sonrió de forma ladeada.

⁃ Está bien, bonita solo cui... ¡hey!- fue interrumpido por un rubio arrastrando a Sarada.

⁃ ¡Tenemos que irnos! ¡Ya!

⁃ ¡A mí no me des órdenes! - frunció el ceño hacia él, pero se rió enseguida por cómo caminaba su compañero. Parecía como si los pies le pesaran. - está bien, está bien.- aun siendo arrastrada por el ojiazul y siguiéndoles los pasos Konohamaru y Mitsuki, se giró para ver al desconocido perplejo.

⁃ ¡Hasta luego! - le sonrió para molestarlo más, y vaya que lo consiguió, siendo que esté resopló.

La parte favorita de Sarada cuando estaba con Boruto era enojarlo, desde que eran pequeños siempre fue así.

Y vaya que sí sabía como provocarlo.


	9. Capítulo 9

Los padres eran unos tramposos. Unos muy crueles pero inteligentes tramposos.

Irse a esa misión y dejarlos en la aldea a la espera de su regreso.

Ahí estaban caminando hacia la casa de la azabache, con el sol en un tono naranjozo y el cielo siguiendo unas tonalidades Rojizas.

La pareja, aún indignada y furiosa con sus padres, no hablaba en el camino.

Su relación aún escondida, pasa desapercibido por los ojos de los demás, o la gran mayoría, al menos. Y los que estaban consientes de eso, sabían que si decían algo, y sus padres se enteraran por boca de otros, Sarada se encargaría personalmente de quitarle la garganta para que no diga más en su vida.

El rubio miraba a una sarada visiblemente enojada. Claro, él también lo estaba, pero no lo demostraba.

Miraba como esa luz tenue que le tocaba la piel le favorecía. Esa y todas, era su novia y para él cualquier cosa la hacía ver perfecta. Además que de por si lo era.

Novio. Eso aún no sé la creía. Y, aunque fuera totalmente inesperado, no podía dejar de sentirse feliz, aún si su padre se sale con la suya y no lo deja participar en una misión arriesgada.

Miraba su mano, que formaban un puño, mostrando su estado de ánimo. Él desde hace rato quiere caminar con sus manos entrelazadas, pero no pueden por estar en público. Mantener su relación en privado fue algo que decidieron los dos, aunque fue más la insistencia de la Uchiha, pero a él solo le bastaba con estar con ella.

No es que ella se sienta avergonzada por estar con él. Ya suficiente vergüenza pasaba siendo su compañera de equipo, esto no sería nada. El problema era su sobre protector padre.

Y pues a él le gustaba vivir.

⁃ Sarada cambia esa cara fea.- dice mirándola.

⁃ Nací con esta cara, baboso.- frunce el ceño mirándolo.

Y ahí estaban. Los mismos comentarios de siempre, por eso, la gente chismosa de la aldea no sospechaba nada. Tampoco era que ellos se esforzaran por ocultarlo, tal vez los besos eran algo que no podían hacer a la vista de otros, ni las ganas de tocarse tampoco faltaban, eso si era complicado de evitar. Pero sus diálogos eran los mismos.

⁃ Si, pero asustas a los niños. - y era cierto, los niños pasaban pegado a sus padres y madres a más no poder cuando estaban cerca.

Sarada aceleró el Paso.

⁃ Vete a la mierda, Uzumaki. - Boruto la alcanza.

⁃ Hey! No te enojes conmigo también. -Frunció el ceño.

⁃ Es imposible con tus comentarios. - Ambos caminaban apurados, frunciendo el ceño.

⁃ ¿¡Y ahora que dije?!

⁃ ¡Me dijiste fea!

⁃ Hablaba de la expresión, no de ti. - Ahora sí sonaban como si estuvieran peleando.

⁃ "Cimbii isi ciri fii, siridi" - Imitó su tono de voz. Boruto lanzó una carcajada cambiando su estado de ánimo.

⁃ Te adoro. - Se siguió riendo, besándole la mejilla.

Sarada le apartó de un manotazo.

⁃ Cállate ya- cruzó sus brazos sobre su pecho.

Ya al frente de la puerta y entrando en esta, se ven rodeados de la oscuridad de la casa. Sarada cierra la puerta tras de sí.

⁃ Prenderé la luz de la cocina - Dijo Boruto.

Se escucha como Sarada tira las llaves en la mesa y sus pies descalzos resuenan en la madera del piso. Se acerca rápidamente hacia Boruto deteniéndolo cuando va a prender la luz.

⁃ No la enciendas. - Dice Sarada colocando sus brazos en el cuello de Boruto.

Si bien apenas se pueden ver, ya que el sol está por esconderse, Sarada puede ver ese azul en la oscuridad.

⁃ ¿A si? - La atrae hacia él - ¿Por qué?- dice de forma pícara.

⁃ Porque sí y ya - lo besa.

El rubio, quien tiene que inclinarse para saborear los labios de esta, debido a su baja estatura. La sube encima de la mesa de la cocina, y ella quien no se separa, y no quiere apartarlo, rodea sus piernas en las caderas de este.

Él se separa.

⁃ Aprovechas que tus padres no están, ¿eh? - dice cogiendo una bocaza de aire. Ríe por lo bajo.

⁃ Preferiría que no menciones a mis padres cuando hacemos estas cosas, rubio.- lo atrae hacia ella de nuevo, enreda sus dedos en las hebras rubias de este.

Un calor creciente empieza a rodearlos a ambos, haciéndolos sensibles al tacto del otro.

Boruto la acuesta, y saborea de su cuello. Haciendo que la azabache se vuelva loca.

Ahora con toda la casa oscura, y avisándoos que ya es algo tarde. Boruto prende una pequeña luz de la cocina, parando sus besos y haciendo que ella fruncida el ceño.

⁃ Quiero verte...- Volvió a hacer su trabajo.

Cada vez más encendidos por el calor, Sarada aprovecha las caricias de este para quitarle la camisa.

Lo besa.

Él baja el cierre de la blusa de ella, perdiéndose en la vista que su cuerpo le ofrecía. Besó sus senos aún con el brassier puesto. Esta no sabía donde poner sus manos, en verdad estaba perdida por el reciente toque. Eso a él le encantaba.

Sarada bajo un poco para tocar la entrepierna de este, haciendo que ambas intimidades se tocaran por encima de la ropa.

Ambos gimieron a la vez.

Pero algo los interrumpió.

La puerta.

Se bajaron rápidamente de la encimera.

Se colocaron su ropa apropiadamente viendo quienes fueron los intrusos.

⁃ ¡Llegamos! - dijeron voces acercándose a donde estaba a única luz encendida, el de la cocina.

Ambos aún agitados, caminan hacia ellos. Ella agarrando el brazo de su pareja, sus piernas temblaban.

⁃ Llegaron temprano. - dice Boruto con una sonrisa nerviosa.

⁃ Si, eso creo. - Satsuki los mira ceñudamente. - ¿Interrumpimos algo Himawari y yo?

⁃ No, no, no, para nada. - Dicen a la vez.

⁃ ¿Y porqué sus cabellos están revueltos? - pregunta con picardía la peli azul.

Ambos se miran comprobando lo dicho. Están con los cabellos regados y despeinados. Se sonrojaron violentamente.

Los menores se rieron al ver sus caras.

Pero eso no importaba. Porque Boruto y Sarada agradecían a sus padres por desaparecer unos días de la aldea. Porque ese solo fue el primer día, y ellos no desperdiciarían el resto.


End file.
